Log 8
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category: Ramjet’s Logs Category:Rectify’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs 1/31/2012 06:10 PM 8.3.0 Shadow Of Polyhex Above Polyhex itself, one member of the patrols is relieved by a fresh replacement. The off duty on flies down, a black Tetrajet with dark red trim, and transforms before landing. Slipstream happens to be on guard duty this cycle, awaiting her own replacement so she can go off duty. She glances up at the sound of seeker engines, cocking her head slightly to see who it is. Ramjet slowly moves towards the sound on the landing Seeker, a small scowl forms on his face as he makes his way over to his comrades in arms. Rectify spares looking up and back at the patrol formations, confirming his former wing has continued without a hitch. He then gazes around, spying other Seekers on the ground. A slight nod of acknowledgement to each as he meets their optics. "Good cycle." Slipstream offers a nod to the two, "Good cycle." is offered back, a slight wing flick given as she shifts on her feet. Ramjet grumbles. "Yeah, good cycle to y'all." He straightens up as he cracks his knuckle joints. "Slag, I wish those Auto-cowards would attack." Rectify arches an optic. "I wish they'd surrender and get back to building things so we could focus on putting things right and going out into the black to conquer new territory." Slipstream chuckles a bit to the two comments, commenting, "All good things come to those with the patience and determination to see things through. Worry not, we will have a fight soon enough." Ramjet shrugs. "We have builders..." He rolls his head on his shoulders. "Yeah, I know...still. I get twitchy when I haven't rammed anything." Rectify considers Slipstream. "Has a raid plan and target been spoken of?" Then in response to Ramjet, "I meant planet-wide. We surely are not going to do the whole thing ourselves." Slipstream shakes her head a bit to the question, "Rumors of a plan are floating around, but nothing solid from the higher ups. But I'm sure we'll be seeing action." Ramjet rubs his jaw and shrugs. "Anything beats flying these patrols..." He eyes Rectify. "We could rebuild the planet...in our image!" Rectify opens his mouth to reply to Slipstream and then stops as he processes Ramjet's hypothetical proposal. He quietly just stares a few seconds and then resumes replying to Slipstream, "Inevitably... troop restlessness is obviously rising again. That serves as a spurn to speed these things up." Slipstream smirks a bit at Ramjet's words, then looking back to Rectify she states, "There is no rushing such things as plans. Besides I prefer the aerial patrols than standing here watching for possible interlopers." Ramjet glowers at Rectify as he thinks he might have been insulted. "Even some terror raids would be nice." He looks at other two. Rectify glances up at the patrols, circling the Decepticon stronghold on the defensive. "We could spare a few for the sake of breaking the monotony and keeping sharp. The mental toll of dullness makes for sloppiness." Slipstream's right hand moves to her lariat that hands from a small hook on her hip, fingers idly playing with it. "Could always spar with someone if you are so eager to get some action." she notes toward Ramjet and then a significant look at the other mech, "Hm, perhaps so. But if once is not able to entertain oneself in a constructive manner what excuse do you have for doing things that were not ordered by our superiors to do? Would you really wish to be on the Air Commanders' bad side due to being bored?" Ramjet lets out a chuckles as he rolls his head. "Yeah, we could go a few rounds..." He eyes the lariat. "Nice toy..." He looks between the two, "As long as we cut in the Air Commander some of our bounty, he doesn't really care." Rectify side nods, not put off by either idea on the speculated matter. He gives the pair a few steps of space as it seems they are about to spar. Slipstream smirks a bit at Ramjet, "Oh this is no toy I assure you." she notes, then a glance to look for her replacement. "Seems though I am stuck on guard duty for the moment. Though I suppose I could give you a small demonstration of what my lariat does hm?" Ramjet offers a mock bow. "By all means..." He takes a small step back and drops into a loose combat stance, just in case. Rectify tips his head forward. "Have fun, you two." With that, the almost expressionless Seeker turns and begins marching towards the main city. Slipstream takes her lariat off her hip, wrist and fingers moving quickly to create a loop with it. Then slowly the lariat twirls off to her side and she takes a shot at nabbing the mech's arm with it. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Ramjet's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Ramjet smoothly steps back from Slipstream. "Cute..." He then motions Slipstream towards him. "That is all you have?" Slipstream hms as he pulls away neatly, "Oh not at all." she replies, pulling the lariat back as she reaches back and produces her lance. "I have this little beauty." Ramjet chuckles as he eyes the lance. "Now that is a weapon." He lets out a chuckle as he takes another step back. "So you like hand to hand?" Slipstream smirks a bit to the question, "Could say that. But there is a certain thrill to diving down out of the sky with my lance upon my nosecone and using it to skewer a Bot." Ramjet scowl turns into a wicked grin. "Now that I can relate too..." He laughs a cruel laugh. "Up close and personal is the only way to fight." Slipstream mock thrusts the lance toward you just to keep you on your guard, "All the better to hear the death rattle and see the light leave their optics." Ramjet takes his hand and knocks his armored head cone. "You should try ramming." He takes a step back as the lance goes towards him. "Too many of our rank enjoy ranged combat." Slipstream glances at the head cone and hms, "Technically I am ramming when I plunge this lance through a body." she notes, then slips the lance into place on her back again. Lariat returning to its hook. "Though there is nothing wrong with a little ranged combat to make them run." Ramjet relaxes a little bit. "I guess..." He shrugs. "Still getting use to the missiles." He stretches for a moment. "Glad to know not all of rank hide behind lasers and missiles." Slipstream's wings flick slightly as she chuckles, "Not at all. A well balanced warrior is able to use both long and close ranged attacks." Ramjet shrugs. "You have a point." He seems to flinch at the term warrior. "I still see myself as a fighter." Slipstream spots her replacement arriving after long last, a slightly annoyed flick of her wings made then stating, "Same difference, I am Slipstream by the way." she notes in introduction. Ramjet nods as he extends his hand. "Ramjet." Slipstream looks to the hand, then places her hand in his. "Good to meet you." Ramjet shakes the hand and offers a wicked grin. "Good to me you. One day, we'll have to have a demolition derby against some Auto-Scum." Slipstream smirks at that, "That is certainly possibility." she notes, a pause as she releases your hand, "Well seeing as my shift is finally over, I think I should get my ration for the cycle. Care to join me?" Ramjet shrugs as he nods to Slipstream. "Yeah, I am due for some rations." He motions for Slipstream to lead on. "After you." Slipstream inclines her head, igniting her jet thrusters to rise up into the air to head to the airstrip above. Ramjet launches into the air as he follows Slipstream. He attempts to fly...causally. Slipstream lands on the airstrip and reports in to the officer on duty about the lack of activity while on guard duty, then turns to head on inside. Ramjet lands behind Slipstream. He waves his hand at the officer on duty as he follows. "What did you do before you joined the Seekers?" Slipstream glances over her shoulder at the mech, "I was in the academy." in other words she's young. Ramjet nods his head. "Uh, right..." He continues to follow. Slipstream enters the hangar bay, chuckling softly at that reply, "Not all of us have a long history." she notes. Ramjet rubs his jaw. "Yeah, your right. The past doesn't really matter...only the future." Slipstream nods to that, "Indeed so." she agrees, igniting her thrusters to enter the windshaft and head to the barracks. Ramjet follows Slipstream into the Barracks as he lets out a chuckle. "So, what made you study hand-to-hand weapons?" Slipstream moves toward the energon cooler to retrieve her rations, "I tested high on manual dexterity so the instructors felt I could handle specialized weaponry like the lariat and the lance." Ramjet nods as he moves to his station to grab his rations. "Right, the instructors..." He takes a small sample of his rations. "But you like it?" Slipstream inclines her head, "Oh yes I do. I was quite honored to get the weapons as well." she replies, then taking a sip of her ration. Ramjet nods. "Good, good." He takes another sip of his ration. "Is there anything special about the weapons?" Slipstream mmms, "Yes." she smirks a hint, "When I focus upon them I can use them to draw energy from the one they are touching. I can literally get a refill off them." Ramjet rubs his jaw. "I'm glad I missed your attack then." He takes another sip. "I never heard of anything like that..." Slipstream chuckles softly, "As I said they are specialized." she remarks. Ramjet nods his head as if in thought. "Specialized by who?" Slipstream rolls her shoulders, "Not sure to be honest. All I know for sure is they are quite rare." Ramjet ponders. "Interesting, who did you have to defeat to earn the right to carry them?" Slipstream sips on her ration before she answers. "I had to show the instructor I could handle the weapons against the best post graduate students in both weapons." Ramjet continues to eat his rations. "They upset about your victory?" Slipstream shakes her head, "Not at all. They were impressed. Not many femmes like close quarters combat you know." Ramjet grunts and nods. "Yeah, good point." Ramjet seems to finally notice that Slipstream is a femme."How did you get in the Academy?" Slipstream moves past the mech as she considers her answer carefully, "Hmmm." she gives a little flick of her wings, "The same way you did I would presume, I applied and got accepted." Ramjet chuckles as Slipstream moves past. "No...that wasn't how I got in." He finishes his rations. Slipstream glances back over her shoulder with a raised eye ridge, "Oh?" Ramjet he shrugs. "Yeah, I forget people have to apply." He cracks his knuckles. "Tried to mug the wrong Mech." Slipstream smiles at that, "And whom would that be?" she inquires, her expression curious and amused. Ramjet shrugs. "I didn't catch his name." He closes his fist. "After some upgrades, I fixed my mistake." Slipstream continues toward her berthing area, which like any other area in the barracks, is a cubicle with half walls that give some privacy. "And the upgrades included your hard cone hm?" Ramjet flashes his an evil grin. "You got it." He motions to his armor. "And my armor, missiles, and arm rifles." Slipstream sits on her berth, right leg crossing over left leg at the knee. "Ah I'll have to see how tough that armor is sometime in a sparring session." Ramjet watches Slipstream cross her legs, his optics flash. "Uh, yeah..." He lets out a chuckle. "It is really tough." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Yes, we should spar soon." Slipstream smiles at that, finishing off her ration. "Indeed. For now though I should get some recharge in." Ramjet nods his head as he slowly backs up. "Uh, right..." Ramjet thunks his head once. "Smooth, Ramjet...real smooth..."